Tammy Guetermann
Tammy Guetermann is the central antagonist of the Adult Swim animated series ''Rick and Morty. ''She appears as the main antagonist of the episode "The Wedding Squanchers" and as a supporting antagonist in the episode "The Rickshank Rickdemption". She's a student at Harry Herpson High School and a close friend of Summer Smith before she's revealed to actually be an undercover agent and spy for the Galactic Federation at the wedding between herself and Birdperson, whom she betrays and kills. Following the destruction of the Federation at the hands of Rick Sanchez, Tammy became the leader of the remnants and will likely return as a main antagonist. She is voiced by Canadian actress Cassie Steele. Biography Tammy first appears in the episode "Meeseeks and Destroy" where she appears in the audience at Summer's high school during a presentation about the benefits of being friends with Summer by Mr. Meeseeks and appears gathering around Summer after the event. Tammy also appears in the episode "Rick Potion No. 9" where she makes a cameo appearance and dies in the episode. An alternate version of Tammy would later appear in the episode "Ricksy Business" in her first major role in the series where she attends a party being held by Summer Smith. She appears at the party and has one of the guests, Chad, mess up her hair so she can appear drunk and meets Birdperson while at the party. She starts talking to him despite him being apprehensive about Tammy's desires and tells her that he's not looking for someone to soul-bond with. Tammy, however, whispers something into his ears to which Birdperson replies by saying that he can "arrange something" and she ends up going home with him after the party is over. In the episode "Get Schwifty", Tammy appears in Birdperson's home wearing nothing but a robe, implying that their relationship had continued, and makes a sly innuendo that makes Birdperson uncomfortable and later watches the events being transmitted on Earth in horror. Tammy makes her second major role in the season two finale "The Wedding Squanchers" where she's getting married to Birdperson and holds a reception to celebrate the occasion. During the event however, Tammy stands up and reveals herself to actually be an agent of the Galactic Federation and proceeds to shoot Birdperson and has the entire audience put under arrest. A shoot out breaks out and she attempts to kill Rick, but is stopped by some of the party guests who attack other Federation forces sent in and is last seen falling over with Squanchy stepping on her foot. It's also revealed that Tammy parents, Pat and Donna Gueterman, were actually cyborgs and were spies for the Galactic Federation who attack and attempt to kill Beth and Jerry Smith. After the events of the episode, Tammy survives and her mission was a success as Rick Sanchez was actually imprisoned by the Galactic Federation after he turned himself in to protect the rest of the Smith family and returns to an unknown federation base. During the season three episode "The Rickshank Redemption", the Galactic Federation is brought down and collapses at the hands of Rick; however, Tammy is revealed to have survived the entire event and is now the leader of the surviving remnants of the Galactic Federation. On her request, Birdperson's corpse is brought back and he's revived as Phoenixperson. Gallery Tammy revealing her agent.png|Tammy revealing herself to be a spy for the Galactic Federation tammy gun.png|Tammy trying to kill Rick during the Wedding massacre Screen Shot 2017-04-06 at 11.46.59 PM.png|Tammy in her Galactic Federation uniform Trivia *Even before the Galactic Federation served as the main antagonists in "Wedding Squanchers", Tammy served as The Heavy because if it wasn't for her honey pot operation, they never would have been able to arrest Rick. Navigation Category:Spy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Teenagers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rick and Morty Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Lawful Evil Category:Outcast Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Creator Category:Military Category:Assassins Category:Enforcer Category:Terrorists Category:Gaolers Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Femme Fatale Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Comedy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hypocrites Category:Spouses